


One sided love

by Alien_on_the_moon



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Français | French, M/M, Nature, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_on_the_moon/pseuds/Alien_on_the_moon
Summary: L'histoire d'un homme aimé par son meilleur ami au fil des décennies.Où Yugyeom aime Jinyoung d'un amour sans faille et où Jinyoung voudrait le lui rendre mais ne ressent pour son dongsaeng que la plus belle et plus forte des amitiés./! Slow Update sorry.





	1. 15 ans

 

 

15 ans ! À quoi peut-on bien ressembler à cet âge ? La vie nous a déjà modelé mais il reste encore tant d’expérience à surmonter et à embrasser. Peut-être avons-nous déjà rencontré les personnes les plus importantes de nos vies, mais rares sont les chanceux du genre. Notre attitude ne porte les vestiges que de notre récente adolescence, nos paroles sont riches de sens mais trop simplistes comparées à la réalité de notre existence.

 

Jinyoung se demandait parfois quel genre de jeune homme il était à l’époque. Quand il avait 15 ans.

 

Souvent il ne se rappelait que des évènements importants, les éléments étrangers qui pouvaient lui sembler extraordinaire, il se rappelait aussi des changements qui se produisaient sur lui et en lui. Il avait toujours été beau. Un beau bébé, un bel enfant, un bel adolescent, un beau jeune homme, un bel homme, un beau marié, … Il n’avait pas eu d’âge ingrat et ses 15 ans ne furent pas plus dur pour lui que le reste de son enfance. Il savait que c’était une chance, qu’il avait connu le bonheur simple et pure, et c’était bien pour cela qu’il chérissait et entretenait les instants de sa jeunesse en essayant de se remémorer des histoires ou bien en prenant tout bonnement soin des souvenirs clairs qu’il possédait déjà. Repenser aux doux souvenirs des débuts de sa vie était un travail personnel qui lui avait permis d’ouvrir son esprit au présent et au futur.

 

Parfois, très rarement, il se rappelait d’un instant anodin et banal. C’était les plus beaux, ceux qui illustraient réellement sa vie révolue.

 

Comme ce jour où il jouait avec Duchesse le chat de ses grands-parents et avec laquelle il avait malencontreusement brisé le coquillage préféré de sa grand-mère. Jinyoung ne devait avoir que huit ou neuf ans, une peur et une honte sans précédent s’étaient alors déclenchées en lui. Sa grand-mère était une personne très jolie et cultivée, elle lui avait fait découvrir tant de nouvelles choses que l’attachement du jeune garçon pour cette femme croissait à mesure que sa curiosité était nourrie… Néanmoins il l’avait aussi toujours beaucoup craint et ce pendant encore bien des années. Ce jour-là, il s’était fait gronder, pourtant la voix de sa grand-mère n’avait été ni agressive ni stricte, simplement un peu déçue d’avoir perdu son joli coquillage. Jinyoung s’était rendu compte de toute la douceur et l’amour qu’elle lui portait, il n’avait plus peur ni honte, lorsqu’elle était partie avec son coquillage en morceau, le petit garçon avait souri. Lui aussi aimait sa grand-mère…

 

Il y a peu de temps, il s’était aussi rappelé d’un moment partagé avec son petit chat. Jinyoung ne devait pas être plus vieux que la quinzaine, son chat lui était son compagnon depuis au moins trois ans. La boule de poiles noire avait l’habitude de le coller dès qu’il posait un pied à la maison, mais cette fois il se fit longuement désirer. Jinyoung avait découvert son cadeau quelques minutes plus tard sur la terrasse, une petite taupe encore vivante qui remuait dans tous les sens. Il l’avait prise et remise dans un trou de terre après avoir vérifié qu’elle ne soit pas blessée. S’il se concentrait il pouvait encore sentir ses petites pattes griffues mais inoffensives au creux de ses mains…

 

Les jours bénits où un souvenir lui revenait en tête, un sourire spécial éclaircissait son beau visage. Il rayonnait soudain d’un bonheur et d’une sensation de chance inespérée… Ce souvenir qui aurait pu aisément se fondre dans le passé oublié se hissait jusqu’à son subconscient et l’émerveillait par sa douceur et sa simplicité.

 

Lorsque Jinyoung eut 15 ans, un évènement important se produisit, un élément extraordinaire dans sa vie ordinaire. Des nouveaux voisins firent construire une maison magnifique et très chère en amont de son village.

 

Évidemment les riverains ne furent pas ravis et jasaient déjà sur qui pouvaient bien être ces nouveaux venus dont ils se seraient bien passés.

 

Jinyoung, lui, avait laissé son perpétuel sourire aiguayer son visage. Il aimait la nouveauté et était d’un naturel curieux !

 

Sa curiosité dû toutefois attendre plusieurs mois avant d'être satisfaite. La construction dura en tout 6 mois, il allait de temps en temps tout là-haut avec son vélo et scrutait les nouvelles modifications.

 

Lorsqu'il passait ces quelques dizaines de minutes à s'imaginer le futur de la bâtisse, une question venait se poser absolument à chaque fois : y aurait-il un nouvel enfant au village ?

 

Jinyoung avait quelques amis à l'école, néanmoins le terme paraissait souvent trop fort pour ce que c'était. Les gens du coin se ressemblaient un peu tous... Un jour il avait lu un livre d'histoire qui lui avait appris que ces ressemblances étaient naturelles. Plus une communauté est petite et éloignée des autres et plus les membres de cette communauté avaient tendance à se copier et se ressembler.

 

Jinyoung lui n'était pas comme les autres... Il n'en n'avait pas l'impression. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur sa différence, personne ne semblait le rejeter lorsqu'il posait des questions auxquelles les adultes n'avaient pas de réponses ou bien lorsqu'il semblait plus investi sentimentalement avec son petit chat qu'avec ses parents. Alors il agissait un peu solitairement sans mal le vivre, ses parents ne sen formalisaient pas, leur fils était bien élevé, serviable, calme et rapportait de bonnes notes. Il pourrait même un jour avoir un poste important en ville, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient le plus pour leur progéniture ?

 

Jinyoung avait de la tendresse pour eux. Mais il ne se sentait pas spécialement attaché… il ne se sentait attaché à personne, la principale raison était qu'il était persuadé que personne n'arriverait à le comprendre, à comprendre ses raisonnements et ses idées trop intensément nuancées. C'était pour cela qu'il semblait toujours si calme et silencieux, parce qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’exprimer ses pensées et ses idées, parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre, parce que personne n’était comme lui…

 

Aurait-il dans cette maison un ado comme lui ? Les gens de la ville avaient peut-être l'esprit plus adapté au sien, peut-être se sentirait-il semblable à quelqu'un ! Pas que ce soit immensément important pour lui au final… tout ceci n'était que des questions théoriques… l'esprit de Jinyoung en était constamment imprégné.

 

Des "si" sans "parce que"... Le questionnement lui était suffisant. Dans n’importe quel aspect de sa vie il se contentait de peu. C'était sûrement la raison de son émerveillement face à quasiment toute chose ; les jours et nuits d’orage l'émerveillaient, la toile de l'araignée qui chaque hiver reprenait son territoire dans la cabane au fond de son jardin l'émerveillait, la douceur avec laquelle sa mère réconfortait son père lorsque son équipe de baseball perdait l’émerveillait, les avions qui passaient toujours aux mêmes endroits dans le ciel, le magnifique jardin de ses grands-parents …

 

Jinyoung observait sans restriction. Il s'était souvent imaginé être englobé dans une bulle de hamster géante et invisible quand il était encore enfant. Il n’avait pas besoin de se sentir inclus, il acceptait et se plaisait dans sa solitude qui n’en n’était finalement pas une.

 

Avec le temps il avait pris conscience qu’il n’était pas seul et qu’il était en réalité inclus. Le monde l’environnant était rempli de vie, rempli d’aventure et de rencontre, avec un chat perdu, avec un arbre abimé, avec l’eau froide de la rivière qui descendait de la montagne… La montagne elle-même… Comment se sentir seul dès lors que l’on se rend compte de l’univers autour de nous ?

 

Jinyoung soupira d’aise. Il avait encore une fois perdu le contrôle ses pensées.  Ses réflexions s’épandaient et se perdaient à leur guise, cela créait un flux continue et infinie si Jinyoung ne se faisait pas violence. Pendant longtemps cela l’avait frustré, mais embrasser ses particularités lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était au fond de lui…

 

Il s’était ensuite remis en route. Sa mère l’attendait pour le souper et elle n’avait jamais aimé manger plus tard que 18h30, ce n’était selon elle pas très sain !

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Cette nuit-là, vers 2H00 du matin, un orage éclata et réveilla Jinyoung. Ses yeux et sa bouche s’étaient joyeusement étirés, l’adolescent était sorti du lit et avait marché jusqu’à sa grande fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le reste du village en contrebas.

 

Les éclairs éclairaient sa chambre avec panache. Leur son éclatait à des dizaines de kilomètres mais raisonnaient si fort que le cœur de Jinyoung s’emballait presque à chaque fois !

 

Il observa la nature dans toute sa splendeur durant l’heure que dura l’orage… Lorsque le ciel se calma, il observa sa pureté sans un nuage pour venir perturber l’aperçu des étoiles… Finalement il s’endormit là, sur son appui de fenêtre, la tête pleine de rêves étranges et paisibles…

 

 

 


	2. 16 ans

16 ans. C’est à 16 ans que Jinyoung rencontra les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il n’avait eu aucune preuve de cette évidence à l’époque, mais il le sentait tout au fond de son être et bien qu’il n’ait jamais pensé avoir été doté d’un instinct sans faille, il le sentait et cela suffisait à le convaincre.

                                    

Ces deux rencontres lui avaient été permises grâce au train. Jinyoung ne l’avait jamais pris de sa vie jusqu’à lors mais cette année-là, ses parents avaient décidé de faire transférer leur fils dans une école de la capitale. Il se retrouva à prendre ce nouveau transport en commun pour la première fois le jour même de la rentrée des classes. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être anxieux ou excité, mais cette fois-là… Cette fois-là, Jinyoung pouvait encore s’en rappeler parfaitement, son ventre se tordait et le chatouillait, l’adolescent qu’il était avait l’impression de prendre une fusée vers la lune, un tout nouveau monde l’attendait et il avait soif de le découvrir lui et ce qui en faisait sa saveur : les gens, les rues, les gratte-ciels, …

 

Son village était à une heure de train de la ville. Enfin une heure pour l’aller… Le retour durait toujours une trentaine de minutes de plus à cause des arrêts supplémentaires et du scindement de wagons.

 

Le matin de la rentrée, Jinyoung était arrivé à vélo à ce qu’il supposait être une gare du siècle passé, elle était barricadée et presque en ruine. Sur le quai il n’y avait personne.

 

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres, un peu déçu mais ne broncha pas. Il marcha encore quelques mètres ne sachant pas très bien où le train s’arrêterait.

 

Jinyoung attendit plusieurs minutes, résolu à prendre le train tout seul et ce pour chaque matin à venir, quand soudain un bruit de frein et un nuage de poussière attirèrent son attention. Son regard discret mais perspicace reconnu la grosse voiture de luxe des nouveaux arrivants du village. Ils étaient arrivés au début de l’été alors cela devait faire maintenant plus de trois mois déjà. Ces gens étaient discrets et mystérieux, ils ne s’étaient pas officiellement présentés aux parents de Jinyoung bien qu’ils soient leurs voisins les plus proches.

 

Le père été néanmoins passé une fois au milieu du mois de juillet. Les parents de Jinyoung n’avaient pas voulu lui dire grand-chose sur leur discussion avec M. Kim, ils avaient simplement dit de lui qu’il était très poli et avait l’air d’un homme qui travaillait dur pour sa famille. Jinyoung avait compris le message, il n’en saurait pas plus.

 

Il avait croisé la voiture noire à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’il se déplaçait à vélo dans le village ou la montagne. La maison des nouveaux habitants était la dernière trace de civilisation avant la nature la plus totale de la montagne. Jinyoung passait donc souvent devant elle, aimant s’aventurer dans la forêt au moins une fois tous les deux jours.

 

Il n’avait aperçu l’enfant du couple qu’une fois. C’était dans cette forêt. Jinyoung avait fait ce qu’il savait faire de mieux, observer discrètement. Le jeune homme avait l’air d’avoir son âge, il avait le teint très pâle et les cheveux brillants noir de jais, le plus foncé que Jinyoung ait pu voir. Il faisait presque tâche dans cette nature verdoyante et éclairée par des rayons lumineux brulants. Le soleil ne pardonnait pas l’été. Ce jeune homme était habillé comme s’il était encore à la ville, là d’où il venait. Et malgré tout, Jinyoung voyait bien que le garçon était à sa place dans la nature. Elle lui allait bien, et il la rendait d’autant plus intrigante.

 

C’est ce même garçon que Jinyoung vit arriver la tête baissée sur le quai de la gare. Ils s’ignorèrent d’abord, par coutume peut-être… Ils étaient jeunes alors la timidité empêchait ne serait-ce qu’un « bonjour ». Ils avaient laissé cinq bons mètres de distance en guise de sécurité, ou peut-être en gage de respect. Ils avaient des dizaines de mètres rien que pour eux et cela aurait été étrange d’empiéter sur le territoire de l’autre. Jinyoung se rappelle qu’il s’était demandé si à l’avenir le quai serait coupé en deux par une ligne invisible mais marquant précisément là où sa partie s’arrêtait et là où celle du garçon commençait… Tout cela ressemblait à une vaste blague, une bataille de virilité entre deux jeunes hommes qui n’étaient ni motivés, ni intéressés par la chose.

 

« Salut je m’appelle Yugy », dit le nouvel arrivant d’une voix assurée tout en tendant sa main à Jinyoung.

 

Ce dernier se retourna doucement vers le garçon d’une tête légèrement perplexe. Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis sa main tendue vers lui, puis à nouveau ses yeux noirs. Un sourire s’étira lentement mais profondément sur ses lèvres, jusqu’à illuminer son visage dans son entièreté. Jinyoung était quelqu’un de souriant, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’un sourire aussi naturel n’avait ainsi investi son visage. Il était d’une honnêteté et d’une gaieté si contagieuse que son voisin laissa à son tour ses dents blanches apparaitre dans le plus rayonnant des sourires. Jinyoung avait senti son cœur se réchauffer à l’instant même où il l’aperçu.

 

« Moi c’est Jinyoung », dit-il finalement presque en rigolant avant de prendre vigoureusement la main de son voisin.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Sa première journée de cours se passa parfaitement, Jinyoung n’avait jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis et sa nouvelle classe avait l’air tout à fait potable. Une ou deux filles lui avaient déjà fait les yeux doux (il n’avait pas remarqué les trois autres jeunes femmes intéressées), l’école était vaste mais assez bien indiquée, il n’avait pas encore croisé de brutes (ces fameux mauvais garçons qui frappaient par plaisir ou pour raquetter les plus faibles comme en parlaient tout le monde dans son ancienne école), il avait même été inspiré par quelques clubs pour lesquels il pourrait se présenter et/ou auditionner la semaine d’après.

 

Cette journée avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, et Jinyoung n’était pas du genre à voir ses attentes au rabais, dans aucun cas.

 

« Hey le nouveau ! »

 

Jinyoung s’était retourné le visage curieux.

 

« Tu sais jouer au ballon ? », lui demanda un garçon de sa taille, le regard si confiant que Jinyoung aurait pu l’associer à de la stupidité.

 

« Quel genre de ballon ? », avait-il rétorqué avec un petit sourire en coin qui n’avait rien de mesquin.

 

« Basket, foot, volley, … »

 

Le jeune homme était entouré par quatre de ses amis et -surement- coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous beaux et respiraient la même confiance. Jinyoung était intrigué par les raisons qui les poussaient tous à se sentir si forts. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel. Intrigant.

 

La classe était tombée dans le silence à l’arrivée du groupe de garçon, c’était pourtant la pause, ils auraient tous dû se jeter à la cour pour profiter du temps magnifique mais ils restaient tous là, à attendre impatiemment la réponse du noiraud qui sourit de la scène. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, juste pour observer les réactions de chacun… Rien. Rien à part de l’attente. Son sourire s’étendit encore un peu avec confiance.

 

« J’apprends vite ! »

 

Et ainsi commença sa carrière dans le sport et par la même occasion dans le groupe des garçons populaires.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

La dernière sonnerie des classes venait de retentir, Jinyoung ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point la journée avait été épuisante. Ce n’est qu’après avoir dit au revoir à la foule de gens qu’il avait rencontrée mais dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus qu’il s’en était rendu compte. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point cela pouvait être fatiguant de se sociabiliser, surtout en ayant la casquette du petit nouveau.

 

Un soupir de soulagement s’était échappé de ses lèvres, il allait avoir plus d’une heure de train pour se reposer, c’était le côté positif du transport en commun. Cela parmi tant d’autres.

 

Jinyoung se demandait s’il allait tomber sur Yugy dans le train du retour. Les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient quittés devant la gare après avoir rigolé une dernière fois de l’aventure qu’ils avaient vécue avec le contrôleur, mais il n’avait pas pensé à lui demander à quelle heure il comptait rentrer…

 

Une moue légèrement déçue naquit sur son visage.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Il y avait environ 15 minutes de marche entre son école et la gare, Jinyoung avait bien failli se perdre mais avait ensuite reconnu une fille de sa classe et avait eu l’intime conviction qu’elle devait elle aussi se rendre à la gare. Il l’avait suivie d’assez loin et comme prévu, la jeune femme l’avait amené à bon port.

 

Plus étrange encore, ils s’étaient tous deux retrouvés sur le même quai.

 

Ils prenaient donc le même train. Le matin aussi d’ailleurs ! Il l’apprendrait plus tard mais elle montait 3 arrêts après lui et Yugyeom.

 

Jinyoung regardait autour de lui, il y avait une soixantaine de personne sur le quai, mais pas de trace de son voisin. Il avait les mains agrippées aux lanières de son sac comme un enfant, une habitude qu’il avait lorsqu’il était fatigué.

 

Au moment de monter dans le train, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se battre pour une place car il avait aidé un grand-père d’au moins quatre-vingt ans puis un maman qui avait du mal à monter sa poussette. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver aucune banquette de libre, exténué il s’était assis à la première place qu’il avait aperçue sans même regarder les gens qui l’entourerait durant l’heure et demie de trajet. Le train démarra.

 

« Ok là je commence à me poser des questions ! Est-ce que le petit nouveau de la classe est en train de me suivre ? Et plus important, est-ce que je dois me mettre à courir, maintenant ? », demanda la jeune femme assise face à lui.

 

Jinyoung rigola gentiment en secouant la tête. Cela l’amusait que la seule place qu’il ait pu trouver fut celle devant cette fille. Elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, les cheveux un peu noués et le rayon de soleil qui transperçait par la fenêtre éclairait son visage d’une couleur chaude et orangée. C’est à cet instant que Jinyoung s’émerveilla pour la première fois devant une fille, sa peau dorée avait suffi à le charmer. Malgré sa fatigue, malgré la chaleur et l’humidité qui rendait tout son corps moite et transpirant, malgré le son effroyable que faisaient le vent en s’infiltrant par toutes les fenêtres ouvertes du wagon, malgré le gros homme à sa gauche qui prenait toute la place sur le siège, Jinyoung se sentait profondément heureux à la simple vue de la peau brillante de sa camarade de classe dans ce train trop chaud, trop vieux, trop bondé et trop bruyant.

 

« Pourquoi tu souris ainsi ? », demanda la jeune femme en devant crier un peu à cause du bruit.

 

Ses cheveux virevoltaient partout autour de son visage à cause du grand courant d’air, à tel point qu’elle devait les maintenir à l’aide de ses deux mains. Jinyoung sourit d’autant plus, ses dents pointèrent le bout de leur nez et cela fit sourire la brune à son tour.

 

« Pour rien ! », cria-t-il en montrant tout à fait l’opposé sur son visage.

 

Ses yeux souriants admiraient la magnifique jeune femme qui essayait de dompter sa chevelure déchainée.

 

Elle rigola de l’idiotie du noiraud. Lui rigola parce que c’était le plus joli rire qu’il ait jamais entendu.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jinyoung gémit et balbutia quelques mots impossibles à comprendre avant de papillonner des yeux et finir par se redresser plus ou moins rapidement. Une petite grimace s’afficha sur son visage lorsqu’il se frotta l’arrière de la tête. Un bayement s’échappa et une envie irrépressible de s’étendre le pris.

 

Il s’était endormi dans le train et il n’y avait plus qu’une personne dans son wagon d’après ce que ses yeux mi-clos pouvaient apercevoir.

 

Il y avait moins de bruit mais toujours autant de vent, un frisson le traversa et cela finit de le réveiller. Il se rappelait avoir discuté avec Sowon durant une trentaine de minutes, lorsqu’ils n’eurent plus rien à ajouter ils s’étaient tus et s’étaient souris d’un commun accord. Le silence entre les deux avait été agréable et presque plus parlant encore que les mots échangés précédemment. Un regard, un sourire en coin, une expression, quand on savait observer comme Jinyoung le faisait, le silence était une source de vérité.

 

Il s’était endormi avant de pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Quand Jinyoung sortit enfin du train il ne put qu’apprécier le calme de la campagne ! La journée qu’il avait passée en ville, puis dans ce véhicule de la mort avait surement fait baisser son audition de moitié.

 

Le son de ses pas dans les cailloux masquèrent le bruit des pas du seul autre navigateur s’arrêtant dans son village. Peut-être même que ce dernier s’était naturellement mis à marcher en rythme avec le noiraud. Une attitude enfantine. C’est lorsqu’il retira la chaine de son vélo  et qu’il regarda le ciel se couvrir que Jinyoung fini par apercevoir son précédent partenaire de train.

 

« Je pensais que tu avais pris un train plus tôt ! », se surprit le plus âgé.

 

Yugyeom s’arrêta lentement devant la route, de profil à Jinyoung. Instinctivement, ce dernier sentit qu’une chose tracassait le garçon.

 

Quelques secondes silencieuses s’écoulèrent. Yugyeom arrêta enfin d’éviter Jinyoung du regard et haussa légèrement les épaules.

 

« Ca a été ton premier jour en ville ? », dit-il avec un petit sourire un peu forcé.

 

L’ainé lui sourit à son tour, à la fois mystérieusement et avec compassion.

 

« Ca s’est très bien passé ! Merci de demander ! », répondit-il sans jamais rompre l’échange de regard.

 

L’espace d’un instant, Jinyoung eu l’impression que la nature du sourire de son voisin avait évoluée pour devenir plus honnête, mais le son écrasant d’un coup de tonnerre retentit avec puissance dans la vallée où ils se trouvaient et cela le coupa dans ses idées.

 

Une goute puis une autre, leurs deux paires d’yeux s’aventurèrent vers l’anticyclone un peu plus loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 

« Génial ! », soupira Jinyoung en grimaçant un peu.

 

Il avait 20 minutes de vélo à faire et il savait déjà qu’il rentrerait trempé et malade. La pluie ne le réussissait déjà pas à l’époque. C’était assez ironique puisque marcher sous la pluie et en particulier dans la forêt était l’une de ses choses favorites. Mais à l’image d’un enfant à la fois allergique et amoureux du chocolat, jamais il n’apprenait la leçon et constamment il abusait de ce qui lui était interdit. Sa mère était fatiguée de voir rentrer son fils mouillé jusqu’aux os car c’était évidemment toujours à elle de s’occuper de lui pendant une semaine lorsqu’il restait cloué au lit.

 

Jinyoung réussit enfin à libérer son vélo et s’assit automatiquement sur la selle, il n’avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre au vu du soudain alourdissement de l’air. Il s’accorda tout de même quelques secondes pour se demander comment Yugyeom allait rentrer. Le plus vieux avait cru que le père ou peut-être leur femme de ménage serait venu ; ce n’était pour l’heure pas le cas.

 

« Tu… Rentres à pied ? »

 

Yugyeom redressa le visage, son menton était un peu trop levé, son buste un peu trop bombé, un mouvement de protection pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, Jinyoung ne savait pas lesquels précisément et il n’en n’avait pas besoin.

 

« Euh… Je pense que je vais attendre un peu ici, mon père devait venir me chercher, je lui ai envoyé quelques messages alors il devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre ! », répondit-il avec plus ou moins de constance.

 

Le plus vieux réfléchit quelques instants, cela avait l’air d’embarrasser son voisin et lorsqu’il descendit de son vélo, Yugyeom détourna même un peu le regard.

 

« Qu – qu’est-ce que tu fais.. », souffla le plus jeune.

 

« Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser attendre ici tout seul ! Viens on va essayer de se protéger dans la gare, dans quelques minutes ce sera l’apocalypse ici ! ».

 

Jinyoung tourna le dos à son cadet, alla poser son vélo contre un des murs de la gare et commença un tour de reconnaissance pour savoir comment ils pourraient s’immiscer dans la bâtisse. Yugyeom, lui, pencha légèrement la tête, l’expression surprise et un peu inquiète. Une expiration plus tard, il décida d’aller aider son compagnon.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

« C’est étrange, le son de la pluie résonne de la même manière ici qu’en ville. Si je fermais les yeux je pourrais presque me croire dans mon ancien appart’ », sourit Yugyeom un peu nostalgique.

 

« Surprenant… », souffla Jinyoung.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à presque 6 mètres l’un de l’autre. Le hall de la petite gare était tout poussiéreux et peu éclairé, Jinyoung s’était assis au sol contre un des murs. Yugyeom lui avait préféré se mettre en hauteur sur un appui-de-fenêtre. Il avait le regard rivé sur l’extérieur, sur la pluie diluvienne qui ruisselait sur la vitre, les feuilles des arbres et le vélo de son voisin.

 

« Tu aimes notre village ? », demanda doucement l’ainé. « Je veux dire… Tu aimes vivre ici ? Enfin tu sais… si loin de la ville tu dois t’ennuyer », ajouta-t-il avec innocence.

 

Yugyeom resta d’abord silencieux mais Jinyoung savait que l’autre l’avait compris et qu’il finirait par lui répondre.

 

La forte averse créait un chaos sonore ironiquement reposant. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure manière pour Jinyoung de recharger ses batteries. S’il était rentré chez lui il n’aurait pas arrêté une seule seconde et serait surement aller dormir trop tard. Coincé ici avec un Yugyeom muet était peut-être ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux après une journée si éreintante.

 

Ses yeux curieux détaillaient la pièce avec ennuie. L’ennuie était l’état dans lequel les idées se développaient et dans lequel l’esprit s’épanouissait le mieux. Un monde sans ennuie est un monde sans esprit et sans idée. Un monde sans réflexion et sans intérêt.

 

L’atmosphère était propice aux questions inattendues. Le regard de Jinyoung se posa sur Yugyeom malgré lui et il l’observa sans être conscient du temps qui passait.

 

Le plus jeune ressemblait à un héros romantique, là, adossé au petit mur de l’appui-de-fenêtre, les coudes posés sur ses genoux pliés et le regard perdu dans le flou de la nature inondée.

 

Yugyeom déplaça ses yeux vers Jinyoung et pénétra son regard sans aucune hésitation.

 

« Oui, j’aime beaucoup. »

 

Il ne le coupa pas.

 

« Je peux être seul ici, disparaitre pendant une journée et vivre pour moi. C’est un luxe qu’on n’a pas en ville. Il y a toujours de gens partout, quand on ne les voit pas on les entend, et quand on ne les entend pas ils occupent nos pensées d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

 

Jinyoung avait décelé une légère pointe d’amertume, enfin il supposait que c’en était une, il ne connaissait Yugyeom que depuis ce matin-là après tout, alors il était encore difficile à lire même pour quelqu’un d’aussi observateur que Jinyoung.

 

« Et toi ? Tu aimes la ville ? », demanda à son tour le plus jeune.

 

Jinyoung sourit sans le vouloir. Cela avait été comme un réflex, en à peine une seconde il s’était remémoré toutes les expériences nouvelles et toutes les rencontres qu’il avait faites en à peine quelques heures. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne regardait rien qui ait existé face de lui. Lui ce qu’il voyait c’était le visage de Sowon qu’il se remémorait avec une étrange facilité.

 

Lorsque Jinyoung reprit conscience du temps qui s’écoulait il ne sut pas combien de secondes il était resté dans la lune, ses joues rosirent et il reposa son regard sur Yugyeom.

 

« Oui ! », souffla-t-il. « Je pense que j’aime bien la ville », répondit-il sobrement et avec douceur.

 

L’autre le regarda d’un air dubitatif, presque désapprobateur mais ne dit plus un mot.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

« Si tu veux je peux te prendre avec moi sur mon vélo, nos maisons sont à 5 minutes l’une de l’autre ! »

 

Yugyeom regardait la route au loin, en attente de son père. Non à vrai dire il ne l’attendait plus depuis des années. Le noir de cheveux souffla et sourit légèrement.

 

« Si tu veux on peut se partager la route ! », répondit-il en se retournant vers le plus vieux.

 

Jinyoung rigola légèrement.

 

« C’était la seule réponse que j’étais prêt à accepter de toute façon », dit-il en prenant un sourire en coin et en amenant son vélo vers le sentier.

 

Yugyeom pouffa, les yeux un peu arrogants puis monta derrière Jinyoung et attrapa sa taille sans aucune hésitation. Le plus vieux fut d’abord surpris de la proximité mais après avoir un arqué un sourcil interrogateur, il se mit enfin en route.

 

Le soleil était sur le déclin malgré l’été et ses longues journées. Il devait être dans les alentours de 19h et la montagne avait tendance à cacher les derniers rayons de soleil sur la vallées où le village était situé.

 

Le léger vent post orage était très apprécié après la chaude et humide journée qu’ils avaient tous les deux vécue. Les petites descentes sur le sentier permettaient à Jinyoung de prendre de la vitesse et de créer encore plus de de mouvements d’air. Lors d’une descente plus pentue que les autres, il fut pris de court par Yugyeom qui s’était mis debout grâce aux embouts qui dépassaient de ses roues, c’était son père qui avait insisté pour les ajouter à son vélo.

 

Jinyoung quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Là il vit un être changé, le visage de Yugyeom était serein, ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son front dégagé par le vent, on aurait pu se l’imaginer en train de s’envoler. Peut-être que c’était cela que Yugyeom recherchait seul dans la nature ; le temps de respirer, d’exister.

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
